Ums
Ums are small creatures with kind, helpful natures. Their society is tribe based and they are led by tribe leaders. The hierarchy can be determined by the amount of decoration that the Um has on the earlobes. Those in higher rankings are more adorned with jewellery than those of lower status. The front of an Um's forehead is protected by a fur-covered headplate that is made up of strong bone. These headplates are 'shield-shaped', though the most common shape is three segments, the middle being the most protruding. Ums also have sharp teeth. Being omnivores, Ums eat a variety of things, their teeth helping most when it comes to eating harder foods and breaking through turtle shells. Basic Basic Ums live in large family tribes and are quick runners. Due to their lack of extra abilities, they are the most docile and tend to avoid conflict as much as possible. They enjoy making things from various materials and sometimes use their skills to fashion themselves types of armor. Traits Craft You are proficient in the Perform skill. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Aerial Aerial Ums, due to their special feather-like fur, can glide through the air after performing a high jump. They are excellent jumpers and can jump nearly three times their own height. The typically live in trees and mountains, their tiny feet helping them climb. They have special ear flaps and their tails are specifically designed to help them glide safely from place to place. They live in family groups, much like their Basic Um kin. Traits Glide Gives the ability to be able to glide through the air without falling. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Aquatic Aquatic Ums live near rivers, lakes, and the ocean. They can breathe underwater as well as above it. Their specially designed tails allow them to soar through the water with ease. While they can eat a variety of things they mostly live off of the fish and underwater plants near their home. If their resources start to dwindle they'll move to another location to avoid killing off the fish and plants. They live in family-based tribes and adorn themselves with shells and fish bones. Traits Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Water Breathing Has the ability to breath underwater as if it were air. Terra The sturdiest of the Um species, Terra Ums enjoy digging. The Terra Um's feet and tails are specifically designed to aid them in their digging ventures, their feet have hard hoof-like tips and their tails are flat in order to pack down dirt. Unlike their other kin, the Terra Um's headplate extends downward to help protect their eyes from injury when they're digging. Due to their excavating skills, the Terra Ums have come customed to living in large, deep dens that can hold a large family. They also enjoy eating insects. Traits Darkvision Darkvision is the extraordinary ability to see with no light source at all, out to a range specified for the creature. Darkvision is black and white only (colours cannot be discerned). It does not allow characters to see anything that they could not see otherwise -- invisible objects are still invisible, and illusions are still visible as what they seem to be. Likewise, darkvision subjects a creature to gaze attacks normally. The presence of light does not spoil darkvision. If a character has darkvision with a 60-foot range, and he stands within a 20-foot radius of light, the character can see normally in the light, and 40 feet beyond the light because of his darkvision. Hooves Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to 1d4 + your strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Tunnelling Has the ability to tunnel through the ground. Category:Races